Four Ronins
by gh0st3
Summary: A man name is Hitokiri, he turned himself in. The authority went full alert to prevent their attack. Cornelia want to stop them, however the man must tell her about his telltale story about a year ago. (Pre-Code Geass season 2 and season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**(Excalibur) Hitokiri Battosai (Real name: Unknown) Primary: Soma, Secondary: Magnus, Melee: Prime Glaive**

**(Vauban) Chrome, Primary: Vectis, Secondary: Sicarus Prime, Melee: Dark Sword**

**(Sayrn) Malik, Primary:Flux Rifle, Secondary: Ballistica, Melee: Mire**

**(Nyx) Mien, Primary: Paris, Secondary: Vasto, Melee: Bo**

**Let me to know if you don't like this, then I will change this. And I do not own THEM! All of my original ideas belong to ME!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Area 11, Undisclosed Location**

Four high commanders were watching a man with an unknown white armor from head to toe. His armor is almost like an organic compare to insect shell. One most thing that an alien was the horn in the middle forehead, knelt across by the table. One of the female commander spoke up, "How did you guys nab him?" she turn as she start to ask him.

"We didn't. He turn himself in. Gave his weapons and his golden disc. That's why we don't know how did he came up with...nothing. That's all he had, miss Cornelia." said, a high commander, reading his report.

*Sigh* "Did he say anything about this?" said, Cornelia, didn't like her feelings.

Trio high commander eye each other before responding, "He want to talk to you. Not us."

She is confuse that the person want to speak with her, turning at man with an unknown white armor, "Then what should I do?"

"We've tried with the methods, but nothing came up. Unless you might need to call the security to bring him down. It's up to you." said, second commander.

Cornelia turn as she walk toward to the interrogation room, walk around him as she read him carefully. Once she stop walking around, she pull the chair as she sat on it, "You're Hitokiri Battōsai? A year ago, you held your responsibility for robbing, murdering our government and citizens. Plus the previous incidents too. What do you say about this?"

She heard that person was sighing, stood up, pull a chair as he sat on it. He shook his head, "Hitokiri Battosai?" He start laughing when he heard the word Hitokiri, "Do you know what Hitokiri Battosai is?" he lean forward, putting both of his elbow on the table.

"I know what Hitokiri Battosai is. It translate Human Slayer Warrior. So why are you asking me?" said Cornelia, narrow her eyes, knowing he would avoid the current topic.

"And also there are a few meaning words, Assassin Warrior, Skilled Assassin. Except Battosai is an unknown word. It's quite mysterious. And it's not my name. It was my mentor and my real name? I don't have one." said an unknown alien.

She slam her hand on the table gently, "Then why don't we cut the chase? You tell me where your people are, then I can guarantee for your safety. For your immunity, clear your name and...you name it."

He leaned backward, "Like your people who made their deal and killed them?" He started laugh, banging on the table, "Normally, I don't negotiate with my enemy, nor my very own nemesis. Except my worst enemies."

"You organization that you talk about. It doesn't exist anymore! We've already destroyed their culture in order to cleanse whole world!" She stood up before her chair fell out, "You call yourself as warrior? No! We already did crushed your clan when we found out your hideout!"

"Your anger is in right place. But there are few things that I would like to tell you."

"Oh you want to tell me more? Then you tell me how to stop your people once I'm satisfied." She pick the chair up as she sat on it, listening to him, "Come on, spill it out what you know." she start eager to know his plan then she'll stop his people from killing them without mercy. To pay for their crime.

He start chuckle, "It's too early, I suppose? How about I tell you a story about a year ago? The first day that we appear?" He raise his legs on the table, "A year ago, there were originally four of us where appear. We came out from nowhere while we suppose to destroyed the device. I was..."

**A year earlier**

** Area 11, Ghetto**

His finger start twitching as he lift by himself. His vision start blurry as he look back, he saw his three comrades were lifting by themselves up, Chrome, he is a Vauban, his skill were most important for hacking and traps. Second, Malek, a Sayrn, the most poisonous which it is impossible to contain her and there are no cure to relieve the poison. And lastly, Mien, a Nyx, very charming woman and she could easily manipulate men. Their comrades pick their weapons, reading their surrounds of ruin before Mien start to ask him, "Hitokiri, do you know where we are?"

He look around before reply," I do not know where we are. We can't stay here any longer otherwise, Grineer will find us." He stood up as he pick his weapons up so did their comrade too.

He look around as he felt an unfamiliar, "Guys...I think we are in Earth. This city is supposed to be filled with forest, but it's not." said Chrome, recognize the building of ruins, "If it's not, then where the heck are we?"

Trio look at him before they heard their gunfire from distance. They went to find out where does the source come from. They decide to investigate until they found a ruin building.

Hitokiri look at his comrade, asking them if they would investigate the building, "You think if we would go in there?"

"Not sure. But we were cut from our clan or Lotus. I'm not sure that we could go in there." said Malik, gave herself an uneasy feelings, "We are our on own without support. We have nothing."

"She is right. We can go in there. Look here, we don't have worry since we fought against Grineer, Corpus and Infested." said Chrome, talking about their previous war against three different factions.

"And Stalker. I think you forget about him. He can't find us in here. I agree with him." said Mien, adding an unknown Stalker's faction.

"Well, then the decision has been made. We should go in there and find this out what is this about." Said Hitokiri, walk toward to ruin building as trio follow him.

**Inside ruin of building**

They found out the pile of bodies on the floor, so many dead humans. They felt disgust which they never seen this before. Was it massacre? No. Who killed them with cold-blood murderer? Their memories...It didn't please them about the Great Collapse. But they didn't remember about massacre in Old War which Stalker taunt them about their pasts, hunting their former comrades down, because he went rogue and help with Grineer or Corpus for an unknown reasons.

The worst part is...they've been fight the whole war which they worked with Lotus. Lotus is a mysterious woman and she shown her true allegiance with Tenno. Corpus are different from their own factions which they found a captive, Valkyr during hunting Alad V. That's why Corpus provoke Tenno and they killed them without mercy. So did Grineer too. They always are too greedy to take their Tenno's most precious technology and they decide to protect everything as they could.

"Ugh...so much blood...I never seen this before." said Melik, disgust by dead bodies.

Hitokiri check their bodies for how long did they die, checking their blood as he state, "The blood is fresh. Not long ago. It means...the enemies are here." He stood up, checking his ammo, "Brothers, sisters. The enemies are here and we have to save them from killing." He look at his comrades as they nod their heads.

**Present**

Cornelia turn the TV on, looking at Hitokiri, "You mention this before. We don't kill Evlens, until the authority approves. And you think you're happy for being infamous, aren't you? And the evidence came from a year ago before killing my brother." She played it as she watch that the person was adjusting his camera, stating by himself, _"This is Private Jenkins. 65th Britannian Marine Force. I am recording event about fighting the rebels. *Laugh* I don't know how to say about this. I took three tours in Area 11 and -"_ He heard their scream and gunfire as he stood up_, "What's going on here, sir?" His colleague look at him, "I don't know, kid. Must've be rebel's ambush, I think. Alright, no more sitting around here and we have to help them!"_

He turned his camera as he talk by himself, start smiling by himself, _"Oh, it's going to be exciting, isn't it? Guys? You hear this? You should've seen the rebels were fighting. And I'll record this!" _He put his camera on his helmet as he follow his superior. He start rushing to help them as they found out that their soldiers were killed by an unknown Elven's super soldier.

They were shock as the person turn his head, noticing them as he revealed his white armor with his horn in the middle on the forehead. _"What the hell is that?" _

_"I don't know, Private. We should kill-"_ While the blood splatter on his face as he wipe the blood from his face. He saw his superior's head fell as his lifeless body fell backward._  
_

Their soldiers start shooting him wildly, _"YOU FUCKER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU KILLED H-" _before the flying blade disc came back as he caught it with his left hand, running away from them. They follow him, leaving him behind as Jenkins kneel, grieving his leader, _"Oh fuck. Oh fuck whatshouldIdo? WhatshouldIdo?" _He heard his comrades were screaming, shooting him whatever his enemy was playing with them. He stood up as he went to find out that his comrades were doing.

He found his comrades were massacre, he never seen this before. He look at person with white armor was standing by the door. He raise his rifle before three an unknown Elven super soldiers appear. He stagger backward, his hands start shaking as he never felt nervous when he face his new enemy. He readied them carefully before the female with green armor raise her hand. The green ember flew through Jenkins' ear as he lower his gun, _"What can I do?"_

_"Care to tell us whom gave you an order?" _said an unknown woman, put her hand on her hip. Before Cornelia pause the TV, asking them, "Can you tell me what are they? Your armors are different than your friends."

"Warframes." He correct her, put his hands on his chest "These are not armors which the first one whom wear his origin warframe. But I'm afraid I can't tell you about this, ma'am." He put his elbows on the table, "Care to tell me about yourself?"

* * *

**Ok! Done! I would give the feedback about the story, however, I'm working on my other story which I may update the story late. If you guys notice my crappy grammars, then I would give this damn for nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: An Unknown Enemy

"I have more question about your origins. Maybe we can learn something from you." said Cornelia, wanting to know how Elven made their super soldier which they might win the war to bring their home back.

He start laughing so hard. Cornelia burrow her eyes, doesn't know what it made him so funny, "What are you laughing at?"

He raise his hand, as he stop laughing, "Sorry. You gave me good humor. Same thing when my nemesis asked me how we were made. Like I said this before, I can't tell you about our origins. Except my superior."

She grit her teeth, she knew that person is not easy to give the information to anyone. He was trained as soldiers. If he had similar experience from Britannian Military. Then what sort of person is he? A super soldier? Not even the Elvens could them them as super soldiers before the first invasion. Only if the Elvens had to prepare it, they would've defend their Area 11.

"Time's up. I would tell you about my halfway story. I'm quite aware you got full of your hands." He stood up, walk around as he stood behind by her.

She did not look back, knew that he would kill her, "You can't kill me with your chain. Plus I've got my security from outside."

He gave her a small chuckle, patting on her shoulder, "Why would I kill you? Did you know Houdini who could survive his near-death experience and his greatest escape? He is originally magician man and many suspect that his escape were fake. But it's not." He hand his hand-cuff as he drop it on the table. She widen her eyes, turn back as he wrap his wrist, "Gee. My wrists are tire."

He walk back as he sat on the chair before the security guards barge in. They surround with their guns, holding him to make sure that he doesn't harm her. One of the security officer start to ask her, "Miss, are you alright?"

"I'm ok. He didn't do anything. You guys put your guns down. You're dismiss." said Cornelia, gesture her hand as the security guards hostile their weapons as they leave the interrogation room.

She turn her head, notice that Hitokiri lift both of his legs on the table, crossing his arms, "Your people already got nerves after I turn myself in. A question for you...Would you save or kill your own people from war?" said Hitokiri.

She didn't know how to answer after he asked her. She hope to change the subject, "Then why don't we cut it? Either that you tell me about your plan or are you planning to make something funny again?"

"Ok. I get it. No more joking around." He drop his legs on the ground, "Where was I? Oh right. Shortly, we let him go, because that kid is quite useful and we let him to sleep..."

**Area 11, Ghetto**

_"Request for backup! I repeat request for backup!" _General heard there was a soldier who request for help which he never receive from their help since the first invasion. He pick a radio to receive for backup, _"Soldier, give me a location."_

He wait as he heard it, waiting for reply. But the soldier didn't as he heard a multiple gunshots and calling for their help, _"What the hell are they?"_

_"HELP! Argh!"_

_"DIE! YOU ELVEN BASTARD!" _

_"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DI-"_

"What the hell is going on here?" said General, disbelief that his whole platoon were killed by rebels. He doesn't like losing, instead sending the knightmare frames to destroy them.

**Hitokiri's perspective**

Hitokiri walk among the enemy's dead bodies, so did three comrades follow him, "That man is monster and giving them an order to kill more innocent people." said Malik, disgust after Mien interrogate him.

"We were sworn to protect the weak against evil. Not to mention to fought against three factions countless times. Include Stalker." said Chrome, stretching his arms.

"Lastly, they had their robots called, Knightmare Frames. It's like the version of Corpus. Unlike them, their commander gave them an order to kill more innocent people." said Mien, "The man gave us the location so that we can end this."

Hitokiri raise his hand as their comrades stop following him, "You hear this? It means they're sending their reinforcement. Get ready, everyone." he turn his head as they nod their head.

**Unmanned Pilot's perspective**

"Sir? Are you sure you're sending us to investigate and wipe them out?" said an unknown pilot talking to his commander while driving his knightmare frame to navigate where the platoon were killed.

"The reason is I'm sending you to eliminate any resistance like you've done this before. From what I received from our platoons and apparently, they were killed. I suspect the rebels have done this. You teach them with lesson!"

"Yes sir!" He cut his communication, looking at three knightmare frames, "Alright! Everyone you know what to do? You must find and kill them." They respond as they follow him.

They found a man with white armor with middle horn on his forehead, standing on the ground with his strange gun. One of his pilot ask his superior, "What the hell is that?"

He doesn't respond as he grin his face, "Well, does it matter? At least you think you could fight us with your gun? You don't! Everyone! Kill him!" Before they raise their machine guns as the man with white armor raise his hand. It blind their eyes as he rub his eyes, "The hell is this? A flashbang?"

It took him to recover his eyes as he heard his soldiers were screaming for their help, turn back as he found three people with an unknown armor were using their strange powers. He realize he never seen his newest enemy, raising his machinegun to kill them before he heard a loud thump.

He look up as something punch through his cockpit's roof, tearing it away as he face an unknown enemy. He was grabbed his neck as he tried to struggle from his grip. His grip is quite stronger than regular. He took a pistol out form his pocket, knowing his training whenever it happens.

He held his pistol, pull his trigger to shoot an unknown enemy's head. He shoot it as his armor deflect the bullet. He raise his eyes before he was grip to death. His life came an end.

**Present**

Hitokiri stop, stood up as he stretch his arms, "You must've think my story is boring?"

She shook her head, "No. it's not. Your story is quite interesting than old tales. So how long do you think you could stall me? While you left them operate by themselves?"

He jump slowly, stretching his legs, "No. Too soon as they are ready. I suppose we did killed you brother?" He shook his head, "No. We were too late to find your brother and the white robot who delayed us. We were so close to find him and we defeat him." He sat his chair, narrow his fingers. "In the end, we were almost defeated with such as great power. We used the powers too much and overwhelm him successfully. But it left."

She remember she read the report a year ago when the young pilot first encounter them. He described them that they are four people who wear the different armors which it was not made from Elven Their weapons were not made it from Elvens. If Elven made them, then who did create them?

She look at him with her eyes, "So 'that' person is the who killed my brother?"

He nod his head without a word.

"So you're not him, then the mysterious person who stop the rampage from killed the people..." she pause her word as he spoke up, "We never learnt about mysterious person until we escape."

He stood up, walk toward to the door as he knock a door, "I will tell you tomorrow. Because I tell you about my story, three hours ago. Feels like I should take a rest." said Hitokiri, without looking at her. The door was open as he left, escort by guards.

She still sat, tapping her fingers on the table, "Guess it's not finish yet? Well as long as you could tell me more so you can't stay alive before your moment." She stood up, leaving the interrogation room.

* * *

**Author's notes: HALLEJUH! I wish I would give the critics for the feedback and I would like to give the ideas about his story and I do not want to give them their powerful, like their energy were used as infinity or what? **

**If you dislike this, then DO NOT READ!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Codes, Honor and Duty

**The next day**

**Undisclosed location, Area 11**

**Armory room**

Cornelia walk through the armory room as she found a middle-age man with grey hair, wearing his eyeglasses which he inspect the strange weapon with 'U' along with other strange pistol and golden disc. She knock the door before he respond, "Ah, mistress, you're here." He clapped his hand, rubbing their hands as he held his hand, "My name is Henry Leno. I'm weapon experts and you came here to check out the weapons?"

She shook his hand, smiling at him, "Thanks." she let his hand go as he went back to the table, walking toward to him as she start ask to him, "So what have you got here?"

He spun his chair, "Yeah. I did not expect this. It was never made by ours. Nor Elvens."

"Then the weapon was never made by ours? Not the Elvens too? It leave us that someone who made the weapons which it was given to Hitokiri and his other people."

"Yeah. But I found something interest for you. I test the weapons and it almost kicked my shoulder. It's quite powerful that I ever seen. Plus it had toxin and freezing." said Henry, showing the weapon to her.

She took it as she felt the weapon is heavy. She inspect the weapon as she found a strange mark on the weapon, "Did you took the mark to forensic?"

"You notice it too. And yes I did. I got a call from the lab and they found nothing which it doesn't match. Everything is they checked their military, religious, places, whatever."

She gave him a weapon back to him. He put it back on the table, "Wow. So have you tried to dismantle it?" said Cornelia, looking at weapon with 'U'.

He shook his head, "I tried. But I had no idea how to dismantle it. I think you better ask him to give you a manual." He raise his eyes, raising his finger, "Wait a minute." He stood up as he found a golden disc, "This weapon seem fashion to me. It looks new than regular."

"Then why are you showing me about that golden disc?" said Cornelia, pointing at weapon. He replied, "Have you ever heard a similar word, Glaive?"

"Yes. I heard this before. It was made by European. Don't tell me they made their weapons too?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I already talked to my assistance and found nothing."

"Oh ye-" before she heard he cellphone ring, took it as she active it, "What is it?" Her eyes look down before raising, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. He did what?"

**Interrogation** **room**

She found Hitokiri sat on the floor, meditate by himself. She pull a chair from table as she sat on it, "From what I heard that you did killed him with one finger? Are you really stupid or what?"

He did not respond. It made impatient her when he did not reply to her. She grit her teeth, stood up as she is about to call the security. Before he interrupt her, "There is a man that I protect."

She look back, "Who?" she went back to seat, start listening to him. "Yesterday, they confined me along with human. A japanese political is the one who want to get out from here. But I can't"

"You did right thing do you. With your powers, you could've escape from here."

"Yeah." he stood up, spun around as he sat on the chair, "Because they are going to kill him. The next morning, we came out from cell and there are couple of thugs were surround us. There is a leader who want to kill japanese prisoner. I defend him and he want to challenge me."

"You mean kill you?"

"Well, it's quite stupid. I broke my code and I end up to poke his shoulder with my finger. I never harm the civilians. And you misunderstood that I did kill him? No I left him alive by his shoulder and he won't move no more than 10 years to go."

She raise his eyes, "Are you trying to shitting me? There is no way that he could move!"

"Why don't you call the infirmary? You should find this out."

She sigh as she took her cellphone out from her pocket and call to infirmary. It rang as someone pick the phone up, "Excuse me, I would like to confirm from incident. Can he move around?"

"..."

"What? He can't move? Are you sure?"

"..."

She disconnect her phone, look at him with her eyes, "It's true that you did not kill him?" She disbelieve that he did paralyze a person which he couldn't move. She couldn't speak that Hitokiri may be powerful which they couldn't hold him.

"You think I would kill everyone?" He start laughing, banging on the table, "Well...I suppose I should tell you about a little origin...Someone who made warframe and led the war against them. We lose. We were defeated and our first Excalibur. The one who led us to gain our victory and we won. That was our first." He leaned forward with his elbows on the table,"But I think I should stop tell you about the tell tale story. How about I tell you from where we left? We got in the place is called, Tokyo and found a drunk person. We asked him nicely and gave us the full informations. We did not kill him and left him to sleep on the street. We found a safehouse and stay hidden in a few days later." He leaned forward with his elbows, "Then we heard the news..."

**Area 11, Somewhere in Safehouse**

_"Sorry everyone! We interrupt the programes! They found a culprit and officially, they released their names, Suzaku Kururugi. He is the one who killed him. Some of the reporters tried to talk and government won't talk to us about the evidence. We had no idea how they got the information from! And also there is a schedule for executions this tonight. I will keep an update. See you tonight!"_

Mein turn the radio off, disgust by the news as she walk toward to three Tennos, "Everyone, we've got news today. They found a culprit. His name was Suzaku Kururugi. Our enemies lack their evidence and they have no sense of justice. What is your plan?"

Hitokiri look as he lie on the couch, start thinking before reply to her, "We will go tonight...We need to prepare to rescue the captive and bring him here safe."

Malik stretched her arms, fingers, flexing her body as she rotate her torso, "Yeah...but we need plan before going in. Chrome, you can start to hack the satellite and lastly...don't do your pervert things ever again."

He growl, slowly stood up, stretching on his back, "Oh man. I'm getting old and stop lecturing me." He walk past by Mein before touching her butt. She shriek as she hit him on the ground hard, "I knew it! You're old pervert! You think we forget this? Since you haven't forgotten your habit when we first met!" said Mien, lecturing at him.

He raise his hand, waving at her, "Yeah, yeah. Since we visit many clans and they used to call me...I forget it!" He stood up, knocking his own head, "And you could stop hurting old man and at least you have to-"

She shout at him, "The hell you think we could let you do this, you old man?!" she walk away from him. He continue to walk outside which it cause him a snickering.

Hitokiri ignore them, starring the ceiling before Malik obscure his vision, "How long do you think you could stare?"

He stood on the couch, putting his leg on his side, didn't respond with her question until she sat with him, "I know you don't talk very much during the missions. We never had an explanations why did humans kill each other. Maybe Grineers want us to keep busy?"

He spoke with his gravely voice, "I don't know. I never understand the nature. We rescued many captives and they live peacefully until it sent us in different reality than dreaming."

"Or we've slept no more than million years ago. We've forgotten what it's like back in our home." She stood up, "The reason that Lotus gave us to fulfill our duty, honors and codes. This is why we protect the galaxy."

"Yeah...Lotus wouldn't tell us about her true allegations." He lift by himself up, stretching his arms, "All is we've been following the orders without question. I know she has many reasons to help us to defend our galaxy. There are big difference, Grineer and Corpus are different and they act like mercenary. We get paid from them and Lotus."

Chrome came back as he gave his news to everyone, "All right everyone, I have news for you, we can go tonight and we'll rescue him. So how about...classic style that we did used from last mission?"

Trio smiled at him as they remember from what they did use their mission, had their time to prepare for their mission. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about" said Chrome, start laughing as he went on his way to get his sniper.

**Present**

"It took us to prepare about few hours later. We went to city and had to save him. You were there, am I right?" said Hitokiri.

She lean forward, shook her her, "No, I wasn't. I was in combat before establish in Middle East. Tell me what happen?"

"Erm...Ok I'm not going to tell you a boring story until you'll find something interest." He clear his voice, start mocking her, "Blah...blah...blah... ok seriously! Let's back from where we were."

* * *

**Author's notes: Uhhh...I would say no comment today. Oh by the way...please don't forget! Leave your feedback and give the ideas in Code Geass' Universe. **


	4. NOTICE!

Hello readers SOPA has strike and it mean there won't be fanfiction anymore and anything since it goes under piracy law or something else. I can't do this alone! WE NEED TO STOP SOPA! And you could tell your friends about this. It won't long last about three days. Oh right sign this and it will help to stop SOPA, gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Hopefully you could do same. 


End file.
